Tehktra Nui
The spaceship known as Tehktra Nui was created by The Master to capture species from around the universe. During its 10,000 years on Aqua Magna, it was believed to be a large island. Due to Deltrax Radiation given off by its surface, males and females exist within all elements. History 53 billion years before the takeoff of Tehktra Nui from Aqua Magna, The Master, after rebelling against the Great Being Makura, had the urge to keep all living species in one place in which he could watch over them. He created the planet Jadax Magna, in which he placed at least a member of every species in the universe. Knowing that the species wouldn't come voluntarily to Jadax Magna, The Master created a space vessel, known as Tehktra Nui to the Matoran, which would land in the different planets all over the galaxy. Once it landed on a planet, the inhabitants would see it as perfect place to live. When the time arrived, The Master would take off, trapping them. In some cases such as that of Aqualia, The Master also took creatures off planets using the ship's weapons. It traveled to nearly every planet in the universe, Aqua Magna being one of the last. When it landed on the planet, the Matoran colonized it as if it were an island. Upon the landing, a smaller mass called broke off of the spaceship. It was named Axorla Nui. After Matoran colonization of Tehktra Nui, The Master enslaved the Matoran subspecies and put them to work. In time, they had created a large city, the Fire Kingdom, in his honor. The Master order them to place massive walls to surround the city, so his work would be masked from the rest of the Tehktranuians. Landscape During the time The Master's ship was on Aqua Magna, it was inhabited and colonized by the Matoran under the name Tehktra Nui. The separate areas are detailed below. Agrav Agrav was the motor systems and technology manufacturing hub of Tehktra Nui. Most vehicles and transport devices (MVT, Hoverboards and other vehicles, to name just a few) were created, tested and produced here. It was the location of several large vehicle manufacturing firms, such as Vehicular Innovations, Inc. stadium in the distance]] It is usually inhabited by Le-Matoran and Ba-Matoran. The Le-Matoran of Agrav have essentially dropped tree/chutespeak, with the exception of the older generations, are not always reckless and carefree, are much more knowledgeable in the fields of science and technology, and worker Matoran are highly skilled and very efficent. Being a motor hub, it has many different MVT routes and a plethora of different types of Chutes (mainly of the type found in Metru Nui). It also houses thousands of different vehicular test tracks, most notably the largest Hoverboard track, which doubles as a stadium for the well-known sport of Hoverboarding. The game of Hoverboarding originated in Agrav and has become a large spectator sport for the whole of Tehktra Nui. Games can be called for purely sport, where competitors are hired by a investor and winners receive trophies, or to resolve conflicts (for example, the game between Aliki and Katron. A most notable professional Hoverboard recruiter is the fast-talking Matoran of Gravity Gairon. Notable Hoverboarders include Moa, Aliki, and the current champion Katron. City The city is probably the most famous part of Tehktra Nui, and the name is often even used to refer to the entire island. The city is an advanced high-tech metropolis with several hot spots such as The Rusty Mask, THE GEARZ, and KMES headquarters. Several corporations and firms operate here, and it is very industrialized. Most of the businesses are situated either side of the river Nevex, which runs through the city, and the area is usually the busiest. As with almost any city, the crime rates are higher here than anywhere else on the island, so it is patrolled heavily by KMES. The city is mainly inhabited by the Ko-Matoran, since no cold locations exist on the island. However, plenty of other Matoran commute to the city for work and as a route to Agrav daily, so other Matoran types are never scarce. There is a very large population of Ko-Matoran in Tehktra Nui, so there is no practical room for the typical, anti-social stereotype. Instead, many different characters and personalities exist, widening the appeal of the Matoran. highway]] Many Matoran have met their fortune here and the city is sometimes known as the Haven of Opportunity. Inventions are constantly conceptualized here and then sent off to Agrav for manufacture. Rarely is an inventive idea turned down in the community, making it the prosperous region it is. The City is also home to the Tehktra Nui Elite; the six richest and/or important residents of the island. Their various actions on the island have brought them up to their position of significance and together, they, along with KMES, make most of the governmental decisions. Poorer areas also exist in the city, usually further away from the river Nevex. Many of the settlements are illegal, but have to remain in order to prevent homelessness. THE GEARZ getting drunk at THE GEARZ.]] The GEARZ was a prominent bar and a highly visited hot spot. It had a bar and an underground alcohol cellar. During Tehktra Nui's return to Jadax Magna, Leresh and Jessaco froze themselves in the cellar to protect themselves. The Rusty Mask The Rusty Mask was one of the busy hot spots of the city, and often hosted The Kanohi Stripes. The ground floor had a bar and the stage for the hosted band with seating. Downstairs was a nightclub. It was destroyed by an attack of Mechanical Rahkshi under the control of Zoruxx. Energy Fields The Energy Fields consist of two smaller islands just off the coast of Tehktra Nui's mainland. They are still connected via an underwater land bridge which is inaccessible to Matoran. The fields are essentially the powerhouse of the Tehktranuians' society. They are mainly inhabited by Matoran of lightning, magnetism, and plasma. Of the two islands, one is entirely covered in power cores, whilst the other is half a Matoran settlement and half power cores. A power core is where the energy is generated. A single power core is a large, square dig-out set meters deep into the earth, with generators and power cables deep within. Matoran workers go down into the power core to maintain the generators and cables are functioning at the highest efficiency. The power cores are laid out in an grid system and cover nearly every square inch of land on the energy fields. Functionality *Area 1 is the Radiation emitted from deep within Tehktra Nui (responsible for producing different genders of Matorannui) rising up to the base of the core. *Area 2: The Radiation is channeled into an electron chamber which causes the radiation to become super-charged energy. *Area 3: This super charged energy is converted into electricity by spinning plasma generators at at least, 3600 rps. *Area 4: The massive amounts of electricity are channeled into colossal power cables. *Area 5: These power cables transmit the electricity to a transmission center, or power house. *Areas 6: The power house uses a step-up transformer to increase the energy levels, and then transports the electricity via overhead pylons or underground power grids to the other parts of Tehktra Nui. This is only a simple power core, though. Larger ones which take up far greater amounts of area, and contain several power cables and generators. Ports The ports are located to the far west of the island, and are connected to the mines. They are where the first immigrant Matoran from Metru Nui arrived to colonize new lands. The ores and precious rocks that are mined at the mines are exported here to Agrav, the City, and to other islands. The harbor villages surrounding the port are quite wealthy from the exporting business are in partnership with the miners. Surprisingly, the fishing business is not booming; this trade is usually down to the mudflats. The main residents are Ga-Matoran. Mudflats The Mudflats were a large group of small islands in a cluster within the cove of Agrav and the City. Compared to the rest of Tehktra Nui, the area is relatively low-tech. Each island is small enough for several huts and an area to dock fishing boats. The main residents are Matoran of Jungle, Ga-Matoran and De-Matoran. Most of the inhabitants occupy themselves with seaweed harvesting, boat building, and fishing. Though it appears trivial, seaweed harvesting is a very important industry in Tehktra Nui. Many fabrics and filaments used on the island are made of seaweed fibers. The seabed surrounding the mudflats is the most fertile, as it is the furthest away from the Fire Kingdom, the largest source of Deltrax Radiation. Fire Kingdom The Fire Kingdom was a city under The Master's control with technology of an extremely high caliber. The Tehktranuians did not consider the kingdom to be a part of their civilization, nor did they consider the Ta-Matoran to be part of their society. The mainlanders knew near nothing about the Kingdom, and most never dreamed about the dark secrets within. It was the most important part of the island to The Master, as it was where the main controls to be activated by the encryption key were situated. He resided in a huge palace. Underground was his lair, containing stasis tubes containing members of each species and the main engines of the ship. His experiments were conducted down here, and the only other beings to enter were Magneon, Ganon, Imydrex and Akatax. Akatax was his enslaved Makuta, whom that The Master used to do his bidding. Originally sent by Teridax to monitor the island, he was captured by The Master on arrival. The Master's other minions were the Ta-Matoran that resided there. The Ta-Matoran residents live their lives in constant fear, and are put through massive amounts of labour each day. Many of them are mutated and deformed; results of The Master's countless experiments. They have no freedom, rights, and any opposition would lead to torture and most probably death. Being a civilization in its own right, it has an array of its own vehicles and transports, as well as architecture. Its sophisticated technology surpasses the rest of Aqua Magna by a long way, thanks to the alien technology and knowledge acquired by The Master on his universal hunt. There is a single land bridge to the Kingdom that provides access, though its use is rare. The sea around the Fire Kingdom is mutagenic, as it is thoroughly irradiated with Deltrax Radiation. Any species that comes into contact with the waters is deformed or mutated. Mines and Miners' Settlement The Mines are the largest area on Tehktra Nui which was inhabited by the Matoran species. The Settlement was to the west and merged with the harbour village of the Ports. The mines, however, are the island's main source of income. The sea which Tehktra Nui collided with when it landed on Aqua Magna was rich in lightstones and other precious rocks and ores. As these are below the oceanic crust, mining has to be done in extremely deep, sub-continental regions. tunnel]] Due to the huge distances underground the Matoran have to travel, the mines are accessed either by the Sub-Track Runner tunnels or via deep-earth elevators. Once underground, a series of mining vehicles and tools are to their disposal. Down in the mines was usually very busy, as Fe-, Po- and Onu-Matoran's varying shifts ensured that work was performed efficiently and constantly. Due to workers always being crammed together and having to incorporate teamwork into their work, the miners are very tightly knit and have a community spirit about them. This teamwork and efficiency has led to the success of the mining business. Many of the mining vehicles and even the Sub-Track Runner were developed in Agrav by Vehicular Innovations, Inc. and shipped from there to the ports. Another trade present in the Miners' Settlement is the work of mask-making. Due to the fact that the Ta-Matoran are part of the Fire Kingdom and thus excluded from the Tehktranuian society, the job of mask-making is down to the Fe-Matoran and Onu-Matoran. A notable mask maker and owner of the mines was Gyvux. One major enemy of the miners was the Red Dragons, a nefarious gang of Onu- and Po-Matoran who would often steal ores and often kill off the workers. Wastelands The desert of Tehktra Nui makes up the largest region on the island. It conditions are harsh and inhospitable. Even Rahi find it hard to survive here, and only the most durable survive. One of these species is the Desert Ape. They reside in the deserts and feed on the insect Rahi and shrubs found only in the desert. The Matoran of Plantlife Visto was the only Matoran known to reside here. He spent his life with a pack of the apes, and played a large role in protecting them from poachers. Matoran workers who need to access the mines and ports often take small boats or Watercraft around the desert to avoid the dangerous conditions. Earlier in its past, its conditions may have been better, as ruins of buildings have been found in the desert. Known Inhabitants *Desert Apes *Matoran *Toa *Turaga Trivia *Tehktra Nui won the annual Best Page of the Year competition in 2009. Appearances *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Running From Death'' *''Race of Honour'' *''The Ganon Chronicles'' *''Kreix's Task'' *''Irania Nui: City in Turmoil'' *''Vengeance of the Forgotten'' See Also *Axorla Nui Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Tehktranuian Society Category:Aqua Magna